Black Lightning
Black Lightning is a superhero and a member of the Justice League of America. History Jefferson Pierce grew up in Suicide Slum, a very rundown neighborhood in Metropolis. It was a neighborhood infested with crime. Pierce studied athletics, English and poetry. Pierce eventually made it to the Olympics. Eventually, upon returning to Suicide Slum, Jefferson decided it was time to make a difference and become a costumed superhero. He used a force field belt that allowed him to fire bolts of electricity, and thus, Black Lightning is born. Eventually he manifested electrical powers of his own, making his belt no longer necessary to wear. He used his powers to take on crime in Suicide Slum. He later joined the Justice League of America, becoming a very valuable member of the team. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Electrokinesis': can generate raw electricity which courses through his body, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electric energy, electricity and administer as a wide range of attacks with several uses; he can charge devices with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself. *'Electric Current Control': Black Lightning can choose to keep the electric energy that he currently holds in his body by controlling the Current and Voltage for whenever he wants to use it. *'Electric Absorption': He can also absorb the energy of electrical equipment such as a power plant to increase his powers further. *'Electric Projection': Ability to project his electricity through his hands to stun his enemies. The amount of voltage and or wattage that Pierce can generate and control is unknown but appears to be far greater than a lightning storm. Probably on the order of hundreds of trillions of watts of power. Pierce can further increase his electrical projections by simply ionizing the hydrogen atoms in the atmosphere so in effect creating ultra-high level static discharges and having the potential to create electrical storms that have hundreds of lightning strikes per minute (the average lightning strike contains a billion volts of electricity). *'Flight': He can fly by charging his lower body with energy. Pierce can theoretically fly at speed of light. *'Force Field': He can also generate highly concentrated electric force fields that are powerful enough to deflect bullets and very high levels of impact such as oncoming vehicles, physical attacks from metahumans, grenades, explosives, artillery fire, missiles, fire, and most energy attacks. *''Electrical Form: He can even assume an electric form which he can use to travel quickly and discreetly. He can also glide over power lines by using the electricity contained therein for propulsion, and has on occasion been shown to actually ride on lightning bolts. *Electrical Tracking: he is able to track the resonance of a broadcast frequency to a location of where its coming from, but if its too subtle then he won't have much success. *'Lightning-Fast Reflexes Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: Olympic-level Decathlete. Excelling as a runner, sprinter, swimmer, track & fielder, and gymnast. :*'Swimming' :*'Acrobatics' Martial Arts Master: He is a originally a street fighter, but he no doubt honed his fighting skills under Batman's tutelage. Expert Teacher: Jefferson Pierce is a highly educated and skilled teacher, who is widely regarded as the country's number one educator. Jefferson is known to have single-handedly been the driving force in turning various decaying public education schools and facilities in various cities in the country into the finest in the nation. Equipment * Electric Power Belt: Originally, Jefferson had to access his powers through a belt; he has since internalized these powers. Appearances MAD *That's What Super Friends Are For Notes *When developing Season 2 of the Super Friends, Hanna-Barbera wanted to use the character of Black Lightning, but they decided not to because they would have had to pay royalties to Tony Isabella, the creator of Black Lightning. So instead they decided to create a similar character called Black Vulcan. *An action figure of Black Lightning was made for the Super Powers Collection by Industrial Toy Werks. Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:Meta-human Category:Superheroes Category:African American Superheroes